


Bad Luck Girl

by greenesweaters



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Coming of Age, F/F, Gals in Pals, Slice of Life, Slow burn friendship then romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenesweaters/pseuds/greenesweaters
Summary: She had a knack for falling into dire circumstances, but she always had faith that Blue Rose would save her.





	1. And We're Live

The glimmer of ice and stage lights immediately gathered crowds.  
Once a captive of brutes and now as a member of the audience—  
just another fan, she did her best to catch her breath.

Only moments before, she was disoriented and scared out of her  
mind, and then she found herself in her arms. She felt sanctuary  
in her cool skin, her confident voice, the glitter of her eyeshadow.  
And now she missed the cold. Her scarves were too warm.

_"You're safe now, sweetie."_

She had yet to touch the ground since they parted.  
Her heart pounded in her ribs. 


	2. In Three, Two...

From then on, life began to shift. Peril seeped into her days until  
she was soaked with it, but Sternbild’s Finest had yet to fail to liberate  
her. Almost every one of the heroes had plucked her from danger once.  
One of them, _twice_ . As much as she wanted to bemoan the high risk lifestyle  
she had joined many other Sternbild citizens in, the thought of being rescued  
a _third_ time made her heart flutter in a manner almost embarrassing.

HeroTV took notice of her appearances’ consistency. As a result, so did everyone else.  
She became The Bad Luck Girl.


	3. Electives

“So Home Ec is filled up, _too?_ ”

“I’m afraid so.”

Sulking into her chair in the school counselor’s office, Karina pouted.   
Her cheek squished into her open palm, and her leg bobbed irritably.   
“That’s okay. Third time’s the charm, right? So, what _else_ is still open?”

“Let’s see.” Karina’s designated counselor scrolled down a list on her computer   
screen. The glare from the lamp in the corner prevented Karina from being able   
to read it. “There’s weightlifting.”

“Pass.” _I do enough of that already_.

“How about Web Design? Business and Finance. Writing class—oh no, wait, that’s   
filled up, too.”

_Siiigh._


	4. Photography

“School Yearbook has a couple of openings left.” The counselor spared  
a glance in Karina’s direction. “It’s annoying, but it’s how it is. When you decide  
to change classes after the semester starts…”

“Yes, I know, and I’m sorry for any inconvenience this is causing you, really.”  
Karina was pleased at the look of surprise on her counselor’s face.  
“Ugh, I’m still trying to decide. Is there _anything_ else?”

Referring back to her desktop, the counselor continued to scroll. Then she sat  
up straight; until that point Karina hadn’t noticed her slouching.  
“Oh! What about Photography?”

_Photography?_

“Huh. Let’s see…”


	5. Why not?

Karina was out of options. Every class she had wanted was beyond hope    
of getting into by this point. Sure, her parents would  _ love  _ for her to take    
a Business class, but her heart wouldn’t be in it. And, like weightlifting, she    
put up with that crap enough as it was every day.

There  _ was  _ a novelty to photography — just not when it took the form of paparazzi.    
Didn’t Emily mention knowing someone who took that class? She could look    
into a ‘tutor’ so that she could catch up.

_Why the hell not? It’s something new._  

“Uh, sure. Sign me up.”


	6. A Favor

“I  _ kind _ of know her.”

“What do you mean?”

Looking away from the chaos of her locker, Emily said, “I mean, we    
have Phys Ed; sometimes we’re on the same team when we play sports,    
but we hardly talk.” Karina must have appeared more pensive,    
because Emily added, “I’ll ask her! She seems nice.”

“I don’t want it to be a hassle...” Karina raised both hands in apology.

“The worst she can do is say no.” With a giggle and decisive slamming of    
her locker, Emily weaved her arm through Karina’s, more dragging than    
accompanying her to their next class.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n—
> 
> This story will be told in one hundred-word long chapters,  
> told partially through Scarf-tan's (or as I've named her for this fic,  
> Tammy Tan) POV, and partially through Karina's POV.  
> And yes, this is a pairing fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the journey.  
> 


End file.
